Sometimes you have to make a choice
by NightSky2004
Summary: This is Merlin AU. Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. In fact, Merlin is a Court Warlock of Camelot. But when a King Of Airia arrives to sign a peace treaty, everything turns up-side-down. Truth is revealed and choices must be made... But this is just the begining of the great adventures. NO SLASH, rated T just in case. And I do not own Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! So, this is my first fanfic ever! I am really excited. English is not my native language, so please forgive me for any mistakes. And I would be grateful if you could tell me about my mistakes. Thank you! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**_

Merlin felt terrible. His head was pounding and he had a sore throat. He looked out of the window and the sight didn't make him feel any better. During the night everything got covered with white, weightless snow and it continued to snow heavily. If Merlin was feeling better, he would be delighted. But right now there was nothing but pain in his exhausted eyes. All he wanted right now is to get back under his cozy, warm blanket and...

'Merlin! You better get up now or you will be late, AGAIN! You don't want Arthur to put you in stocks in such a weather!' - Gaius shouted from another room.

'Yes, yes... I am coming' - murmured Merlin, slowly getting up from bed.

'Oh, Gods have mercy! My boy, you look horrible!' - Gaius was now in Merlin's room, trying to feel his ward's forehead.

'I am totally fine, Gaius! I need to go, I bet Arthur is already looking for me...'

With these words Merlin ran out of the physician's chambers and headed to the King's room.

Two hours later Gaius heard screams in the hall. Maybe it was just Gaius's imagination but he thought he heard Merlin shouting "Tell them to leave me alone! Bloody prat!"

A few minutes passed and it was clear that Gaius heard everything right, as he saw the doors to his chambers burst open. Two guards were holding Merlin, but the boy wasn't going to give up his fighting. He tried to bite one of the guards, when another figure appeared and slightly hit Merlin. Then Gaius saw that it was no other man but the King of Camelot himself.

'Sire, what is wrong? What has Merlin done THIS time?' Gaius asked, raising his eyebrow.

'Nothing to worry about, Gaius. Lock him in his room!' the King replied, addressing his last sentence to the guards, who were now almost dragging Merlin. The boy tried to cast a spell, but instead sneezed, causing all the books, which were lying on the table fly into the air.

'You see what he is doing, Gaius?! I can't have a sick court sorcerer...'

'WARLOCK!' Merlin cried from behind already locked doors of his room. 'There is a huge difference!'

'Shut up, Merlin! I don't care what you are, as long as you are in control of your magic, and not otherwise. Gaius, did you know that he was sick?'

'Yes, Sire.'

'And you still let him go to work?'

'I couldn't do anything about it. You know him better, Arthur. He is as stubborn as you are! And I knew that if he felt worse, you would send him back. Besides, you are the only person in the whole kingdom whom he listens to... at least sometimes. What I didn't expect is the way that you... err "escorted" Merlin to his room.'

'I had no other choice. He was driving me insane! Can you PLEASE fix him?'

'I shall try, Sire. But I need to know his symptoms. Could you tell me what exactly happened?'

'Of course...'

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Merlin rushed into the King's chambers, without knocking as usual. _

_'Rise and shine, Your Prattish Highness!' said Merlin. But Arthur heard that something in his usual wake up call was wrong. _

_'Merlin? Are you alright? You sound... sick' Arthur tried to hide concern in his voice, but he couldn't._

_'Of course, Sire. Why wouldn't I be? I am just a bit tired, actually.' Well, at least half of Merlin's words were true._

_'Merlin!' Arthur was already sitting in his bed. 'You are a horrible liar! What were you doing last night? You look like you haven't been sleeping well.'_

_'I was trying to learn a new spell, but it didn't turn out so well... I blew up some bottles with potions, and Gaius made me clean all that mess up. But I am fine, really!' Merlin tried to sound convincing, but something told him that Arthur didn't believe him. _

_'Liar! But I need you to be at the council meeting today. Apparently there is some kind of a monster in the nearby village, and I need your magical advice. But first, bring me breakfast, I am starving!'_

_'Yes, Sire... Ahchoo!' Some pillows flew into the air and out of the window._

_'Merlin! What was that?' Arthur yelled, but the warlock was already gone. _

_A few minutes later Merlin was back with Arthur's breakfast. He looked even worse. Arthur got up and started eating, while his pathetic friend tried not to sneeze. _

_'Ahchoo!' Merlin looked around to see that the King's breakfast was all over the room. Then he looked at Arthur, who was covered with cheese and sauce..._

_'Merlin!' Arthur yelled 'Get back to Gaius! NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!' _

_'But I am fine! Sorry about this little accident...'_

_'LITTLE?'_

_'I'll go to Gaius, I promise. But you said you needed me at the council meeting today. I can't abandon my duties, just because I got a cold!'_

_'Fine. You can come with me to the meeting. But after that you will be heading to the physician's chambers. Am I understood?'_

_'Yes, Sire. And please, don't do this again?'_

_'Do what, Merlin?'_

_'Sound like Uther! You creep me out!' _

_**Twenty minutes later.**_

_'And that creature was first seen in the village about two days ago, by some children. But nobody believed them, until people saw it themselves. What should we do, Sire?' Sir Leon finished his report._

_'Merlin, what is this creature?' Gwaine asked._

_'Well, according to the description it's a Wofadril...'_

_'Wofa who?' Arthur seemed very surprised._

_'Arthur, it's not polite to interrupt, even if you are a Queen!' Gwaine teased 'But, seriously, Merlin, who is this.. Wofadril?'_

_'It's a creature of an old religion...'_

_'Of course it is!' Arthur grumbled_

_'Do you need my advice or not? Anyway, it doesn't come without a reason. When a Wofadril appears, it means that changes will come, bad or good, it depends on people's choices. But Wofadril itself is very peaceful.' Merlin began to explain._

_'Peaceful?! Merlin, it is huge! People are scared!' Lancelot argued._

_'Lancelot, trust me. It's more scared of people! It's harmless, but we need to get it away from the village... Ahchoo!' all of the chairs flew into the air and then dropped on the floor._

_Arthur stood up, looking furious. 'That's it! Guards! Take him to Gaius! Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, I need you to take care of the creature. I will join you, as well. Begin the preparations. We will set off tomorrow at dawn.' With these words the King followed two guards, who were dragging the struggling warlock..._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who read this, followed, etc. That means a lot to me! You guys rock! **

**And I didn't say it in the previous chapter, but I do not own Merlin, sadly. Enjoy the next chapter! Please review, I need to know what you think!**

'Hmmm... Sire, are you sure there wasn't anything else?'

'Yes, Gaius. I am positively sure.' Arthur looked... no, that can't be true... he looked concerned.

The young King was lost in his thoughts for a few moments. Merlin. Is he going to be alright? Gaius was definitely worried, and that wasn't good. When Gaius in his scary "physician mode" he is never worried. But now... There was something very wrong.

'Gaius? I think I might need a bucket... I am not feeling so good.' Arthur was brought back to reality by Merlin's obviously weak voice.

'Hold on, Merlin. I am coming!' Gaius was already half way to his ward's room.

'Gaius, I need to go. If there are any changes, please do not hesitate to call me.'

'Of course, Sire. Don't worry. He'll be fine.' Gaius reassured.

'Yeah, Arthur! I am stronger than I look!'

'Shut up, Merlin!' with these words Arthur left and headed back to the throne room. Except for the sick Merlin there were other problems Arthur had to deal with. Like this... how was it called again? Wofadril, right. How are they going to get rid of it? And now that Merlin is sick, they can't rely on his magic to protect them. Who knew Camelot was so helpless without its Court Sorcerer? Arthur couldn't help but smile. If Merlin heard this, he would be arguing that he wasn't a sorcerer but a warlock, and a very powerful one, not that if Arthur is ever going to admit that. Yeah, a powerful warlock, who loses control of his magic, when he gets sick. Great, just great!

Back in the physician's chambers Merlin wasn't arguing any more. He had an extremely high fever, which worried Gaius more than anything else. The old physician also saw that the small mark in a shape of a dragon on Merlin's neck was getting bright red. Not good. That can only meant one thing: the knights of Airia, and the King Balinor himself, were close. But Gaius wasn't going to tell Merlin that, not yet. He wasn't ready for this.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review. *Merlin Puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am back with the new chapter! Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your support means a lot! And everyone who followed, added to the favorite stories list or just read it, THANK YOU!**

**As usual, I don't own _Merlin, _BBC does. **

**Enjoy the new chapter! And please review, I need to know what you think. On with the story now.**

Merlin was sitting in bed, trying to remember how he got to the huge chambers, which he now occupied. There was a knock on the door.

'Merlin? Oh, you are finally awake! I am glad. The servant will bring your breakfast.' said the blond-haired King.

'Arthur? May I ask you a question?'

'What is it now, Merlin?' Arthur asked, trying to sound irritated. At that moment a servant appeared with the tray full of food.

'Oh, look, Merlin! Your breakfast is here. Eat. I am not going to leave this room until you eat everything.'

'Is this a breakfast for one person or a feast for two hundred people?!' Merlin tried to protest.

'Merlin, Gaius is going to have my head if I am not looking after you properly. You need to take medicine, but you can't do this without eating first.'

'Arthur! I can take care of myself, you know! And why am I here? Where's Gaius?'

'Gaius needs to take care of some business in the lower town. He will be back in two, maybe three days. That's why I am in charge of looking after you...' The King started to explain, but was interrupted by annoyed Merlin.

'I am not five years old! I can look after myself!'

'Of course, Merlin. But I wouldn't say that you were capable of looking after yourself three days ago.'

'WHAT? Three days ago?'

'Yes. After the accident in the throne room, your fever raised. It's been eleven days since that moment.'

'Oh... Arthur, wait. What about the Wofadril?'

'He's been taken care of. Don't worry. I'll tell you everything later. Now, stop talking and start eating already!'

'Fine. You are so bossy!'

'Well, Merlin. I am supposed to be bossy. I am the King of Camelot, in case you haven't noticed'

'Sorry, Your Prattish Highness!' the warlock replied, picking some cheese from the plate. 'Arthur, I didn't have the chance to ask you, why am I here?'

'Let me see. You are my sick manservant and a court sorcerer. Your guardian left and I decided that it would be better to move you next to my chambers. And we had this conversation before. I want you to stay here. Your poor excuse for a room doesn't suit your image of a powerful sorcerer... And give Gaius some space too!'

'I need Gaius! I can't just leave him!'

'Merlin, we are talking about you moving to another chambers, not about you moving to another kingdom!'

'But...'

'No! I don't want to hear another word from you until you are finished with your breakfast! I need you to get well as soon as possible. King Balinor of Airia is coming next week and I want you to be fully recovered by this time.' Merlin got red when he heard the last sentence.

'Merlin? Are you alright?'

'Yes, Arthur. Don't worry.'

Merlin continued with his breakfast and Arthur got even more worried. What is wrong with his friend?

**A/N:So, what is wrong with Merlin? Let me know what you think. Thank you for your attention and time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter is here! There is not much action, but I have big plans for the next chapters. I think this fanfic is going to turn into something huge! I have tones of ideas, so please don't stop reading, the most amazing readers ever! And again I want to thank everyone who followed, reviewed, added to the favorite story list or just read! This means a world to me! Reviews are appreciated! Oh, and last time I checked, I didn't own Merlin. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Merlin's head was spinning.

King Balinor is coming! No, no, no... That can't be true! But it has to be true, he could feel his neck burning... that was just too much for him. And how could he be out for eleven days! But that's not a big deal... but the King... why is he coming? He couldn't possibly know that Merlin was here...

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by the knock. A servant came into his room, asking if there was anything he needed.

'No, thank you. But do you know if King Arthur is busy? I need to talk to him.' the young warlock politely requested.

'King Arthur is at the meeting right now, but I'll tell him that you wanted to see him.' said the servant. He was about Merlin's own age, if not younger. He had brown eyes and hair of the same color. The servant's clothes were simple, but very accurate. Merlin noticed that the young man wanted to ask something, but didn't have enough courage, so he decided to start a conversation himself.

'Thank you. Sorry, I don't know your name.'

'It's William, Sire'

'And it's Merlin for you. Without any 'Sires'. So,William, are you new here? I haven't seen you before.'

'Yes. I came here a week ago. I lived in the nearby village, but then my father died. I decided to leave my past behind me. So, I came to Camelot to find a job and here I am.' William replied.

'I know exactly how it feels...'

There was silence before Merlin started to speak again.

'William, I can see that there is something that you wanted to ask me. Come on, don't be shy'

'Yes... Well... Other servants told me that before you became a Court Sorcerer, you were King Arthur's manservant. Is that truth? I am sorry for asking such questions, it's just...' William started mumbling.

'It's ok, William. And yes, it's true. Hmm... what do you mean WAS? I am still his manservant. Or did Arthur fire me while I was sick?!'

'Actually... yes... George is his new...'

'What?! George?! I can't believe it! Oh, that royal prat is so going to pay for this! How can he do this to me? Maybe I am not the best servant ever, but George is so incredibly boring!' Merlin began to shout, but William tried to calm him down.

'The King was very concerned about your health. In fact, he still is. He said that he will have me executed if I don't do a good job as your manservant.'

'Wait, my manservant? Oh, you can't be serious! I don't need a servant, because I am one myself! What is Arthur thinking about?! I am sorry, William. I shouldn't spat my anger on you. You are free to go, but tell the Royal Dollop Head that I want to speak with him. Thank you.' with these words Merlin started to stand up, when suddenly the whole world started to go black.

When the raven-haired warlock opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were deeply concerned blue eyes of the King, who immediately began talking.

'Merlin! What do you think you were doing? I was in the middle of the council meeting, when William burst into the throne room, telling that you blacked out! I even was starting to think that I was worried! Don't you dare do that again! Do you understand me?'

'Yeah... Arthur? Where is William?' Merlin asked, his voice was weak.

'He's doing his chores, unlike you he has tones of work to do. Do you need anything?' Arthur's eyes were full of determination to help his younger friend.

'No. I just wanted to speak with you in private. Arthur, why did you fire me? Without my knowledge! Is George better than me?' Merlin's voice was almost desperate.

'Well, you know the answer. George is a better manservant, but not as fun as you are.'

'Then give me back my job! Prat!'

'Idiot! I can't risk your health. I need you more as a Court Sorcerer, than a servant!'

'Warlock... there is a huge difference...' were the last words that Merlin said before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Firstly, I want to give a huge hug to those who read this story, reviewed, followed and added to their favorite story list! A HUGE virtual hug! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! One secret is going to be revealed, so be ready. On with the chapter now, please review, I love your reviews!**

Arthur was sitting at his table, waiting for Merlin to show up. The idiot was late AGAIN! But that didn't matter as long as he was fine.

'Sorry, Arthur! Gaius didn't let me go until examining me... Anyway, I am here. What do you want me to do?' Merlin flew into Arthur's chambers, without knocking as usual.

'Yes, you can come in. Good morning to you too, Merlin' replied the King sarcastically.

'I never knock, and I never will!' Merlin said, proudly.

'Some things just never change... Merlin, the main reason you are here, and not in bed, as you are supposed to be, is that King Balinor of Airia is coming tomorrow.'

'Yeah, I know. You told me that five days ago. You know, sometimes I pay attention to what you are saying.'

'I need you to be with me when he arrives.'

Merlin got pale.

'Why? Is there something wrong? I don't think I should go... Arthur, I...'

'Don't be such a girl, Merlin! Besides it was you, who said that he was stuck in bed with nothing to do. Well, I give you something to do, consider it as your early birthday present. And King Balinor asked me that all the servants and members of the court would be present. He still didn't find his son... It's been two years. Poor old man, he is so worried...' Arthur looked at his friend, who was as pale as parchment.

'Merlin, are you alright? Should I call for Gaius?'

'No, no... I am fine. And don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow... Arthur, do you trust me?' Merlin's last question was so unexpected, that the King didn't find any words at first.

'Yes, of course I trust you. Why do you ask? Is something bothering you?'

'Everything is fine. I just needed to know that.' Merlin opened the door to walk away, but stopped and without turning around said quietly, but Arthur could hear every word. 'And I trust you. No matter what happens, know that I always trusted you.' With that Merlin left astounded Arthur to his thoughts.

Merlin was running down the halls of the castle, when he bumped into Gwaine.

'Hey, mate. How are you?'

'Never better' Merlin lied.

'Good, so does it mean we can go to the tavern together?'

'No, Gwaine. I don't think that would make a good impression on King Balinor tomorrow. Just imagine yourself, great knights of Camelot and the Court Warlock drunk! Not so fantastic. I need to go, but before that promise you won't do anything stupid.'

'It's your job to do something stupid, and my job is to find some trouble in the tavern...'

'Gwaine! Please!'

'OK, I promise. Happy now?'

'Yes. You made my day, buddy.' answered Merlin with his usual grin and went to the physician's chambers.

'Gaius! I don't know what to do!' Gaius was making potions, when Merlin barged in and started panicking.

'Merlin, first of all calm down.' Gaius was calm, as if nothing happened.

'How can I calm down? King of Airia is coming tomorrow! And do you know who he is?'

'Of course I know... But you still have to calm down. Look at yourself, you can barely stand!' with these words Gaius guided Merlin to the chair.

'Gaius, what should I do? I am scared... he will make me go back, I know that! And I can't leave Arthur, not now...' Merlin looked at his mentor with pleading eyes.

'I wish there was something I could do to help you, my boy. But I am afraid there is nothing to be done...'

Silence broke between the two of them. After five minutes, Merlin stood up.

'I guess you are right. I'll just have to face my father tomorrow.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: According to the tradition, firstly, huge thanks for the support! Did you know that you are the best readers ever? Well, it's true. :D Sorry, this chapter is short, but I promise next chapters will be longer, at least I'll try. I just didn't want to make you guys waiting. So, as usual, let me know what you think, your reviews make my day brighter! Enjoy the chapter! **

Morning came too quickly. Merlin didn't even know how he felt... He was a bit frightened. After all, his father was a strict man, he would punish Merlin for small pranks, not to mention for running away and for such a long time... two years, it's been two years already! He ran away when he was sixteen, and now he was eighteen. But he couldn't help to feel excited as well. He knew that his father would come with the most trusted knights. He missed them all. Today he is going to see his old friends again. But what about Arthur and Camelot? He couldn't just leave it all. When Merlin ran away from home he had nothing to lose. But now... Camelot became his true home.

'Merlin' he heard Gaius walking into his room 'You have to get up, there is no point in being late.'

'Yes... Gaius, I'll miss you...'

'Don't say your goodbyes yet...'

Merlin got up and slowly made his way to the throne room, expecting everyone to be there. But when he opened the doors, he was surprised that there were few people, including Arthur and the knights. Luckily, the King of Airia hadn't arrived yet.

'Merlin! You are not late! This is new!' the King of Camelot said, making his way to the boy, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking as he was lost. 'Are you alright? I don't want King Balinor to think that I don't take good care of my people, especially court members. You know how important this peace treaty is to Camelot, so, please, don't look like you've been tortured!' When Arthur didn't get any respond, he looked at his young friend and asked again if he was fine.

'Yes, I guess I am a bit worried. After all, Camelot and Airia had been enemies for the past twenty-four years.' was Merlin's reply.

'Don't worry about that. Now that magic is legalized in Camelot, there is nothing to stop our kingdoms to be in peace.' said Arthur reassuringly, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder and leading him to the group of knights, who were laughing loudly, as if they were at the feast. All the usual banter between the King of Camelot and his knights helped Merlin a little, but he was still anxious about his father's arrival. In a few minutes time the throne room was filled with people. The familiar faces were everywhere. Merlin's lips moved into a shape of a sad smile. What if it was the last time he saw all this? No, he wouldn't give up so quickly! As this thought occurred in the mind of a young warlock, the doors were opened and King Balinor was announced. Merlin's heart sank, but he did everything he could not to show it. While Merlin was struggling his emotions, Arthur stood up to greet the King of Airia.

'King Balinor! Welcome to Camelot! I hope that our past arguments can be forgotten and that this treaty will bring peace and happiness to our kingdoms!'

'Thank you. Me and my people have every right to believe that all you said will be true!' replied the King of Airia. King Balinor was middle-aged, tall man with black hair. Everything in his appearance, from the dark green eyes to his posture, told that he was not the man to argue with. But there was something in those eyes that showed that the King loved his Kingdom and its people, and he would do anything to keep them safe.

'But,' Balinor continued 'there is one more thing I wish to do here. King Arthur, I believe my son is here, in Camelot.'

'Me and my knights will do everything in our power to help find your son.' Arthur said.

'Thank you, your Majesty' answered the King of Airia 'but there is no need in that. I think I've found him.'

'Really?'

'Yes. And I would like him to come here, if you allow.'

'Of course. But who is he?'

'I think you know him all very well. MERLIN! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!'

The crowd started to chat excitedly... The only two people in the room who remained silent were the King of Camelot and his Court Warlock.

**A/N: Yeah, me and my notes again. Don't worry, Merlin will meet his father in the next chapter, and I am also planning to tell you why he ran away in the first place, but that will happen later. Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter is here! Thank you for the support! I love you all! Please, enjoy!**

Merlin froze. He wanted to come out of the crowd to meet his father, but he simply couldn't. It was like he lost control of his body. The young warlock saw anger and worry in the eyes that he hadn't seen for two years. Right now he wasn't afraid, in fact he didn't feel anything. But for some reasons, unknown even to himself, Merlin continued to stand where he was. He didn't understand what was happening around him, when his father's voice brought the young man back to the severe reality.

'Merlin! I know that you are here. There is no point denying that. Come here. I won't hurt you.' King Balinor's voice was calm and soft.

Merlin felt that he could move again. He looked around to see astounded eyes of the people, who were all looking at him. Then he met the gaze of his King, Arthur. His eyes were unreadable. Merlin didn't know what Arthur was thinking at that moment. Was he angry, surprised? But Merlin would have enough time to think about it. Right now he needed to finally meet his father. He stepped out of the crowd, and went straight to the King of Airia.

'Father.' Merlin greeted and bowed his head slightly.

The King didn't say anything, but came closer to his son and embraced him. After a short period of time Balinor started to speak.

'I am glad that we have finally found you. You have no idea how worried we were. And your poor mother! What were you thinking when you left us like that?! You are lucky that I am not going to have you whipped in front of the whole Camelot! But we will talk about your behavior later. King Arthur, I am grateful that you kept my son under your roof. I know that you treated him well.' The King said bowing his head to show his gratitude to the King of Camelot.

'It was my pleasure. Besides, it is me and my Kingdom who have to thank you. The magic has returned to Camelot because of Merlin. He is a great man, with a great future ahead of him, King Balinor. And I am saying this not because he is your son, but because it is true. Now, I believe you would like to speak with him in private. My servants will lead you to your chambers. I shall see you again at the feast tonight.'

A young man went to Merlin and his father and started to lead them to the chambers, which were prepared the day before. King Balinor was walking with fast and confident steps, while Merlin was almost running behind his father. The whole trip to the chambers was made in silence and it was broken only when the servant closed the door behind him, assured that the royals didn't need anything.

'What were you thinking?! Two years! You could have been dead! And what a fine place you chose to go! To Camelot! Where magic was banned! You should be grateful that Arthur is nothing like his father, other way you would have already been dead!' King Balinor was red with anger.

'I am sorry, father. I... '

'Sorry? Your apology won't return my nerves and your mother's health back!'

'Is mother fine?' Merlin asked, fearing the answer.

'Yes, she will be fine when she sees you alive and healthy. But you won't be so great once we return!'

'Father, please... I can explain everything. I wasn't intending to run away for so long. In fact, I didn't even want to run away... I was just angry after our argument. I decided not to leave my brother alone, no matter what you said. I was hiding from your knights when I heard a strange voice. It called me, saying that my destiny was by the side of a Once and Future King, who was a prince of Camelot at that time.' Merlin began his story.

'Wait, do you mean to say that Arthur is the Once and Future King? The King who will unite all kingdoms of Albion and restore magic?'

'Yes, at least Kilgharrah thinks so. And Arthur needs me to protect him. Do you know how many times I have saved the prat?'

'Merlin! Watch your tongue! You are a prince, but you talk like a peasant! And have you really spoken to the Great Dragon?'

'Yes, father. It was his voice that I heard in the woods. Anyway, my point is that I am sorry that I ran away, I am sorry I didn't let you know where I was, because if I did, you would force me to go home. But I can't leave Camelot, Father! Not now, when magic has finally been legalized and I've become the court warlock, although Arthur thinks that I am a sorcerer, but we both know there is a huge difference...'

'ENOUGH! I am glad that you enjoyed yourself, but I can't leave you here. You are the crowned prince of Airia, my heir. I can't let you abandon your duties to YOUR country!' Balinor was boiling with anger. 'Once the treaty is signed, you are going home.' He started his way to the door, but then suddenly turned and looked his son in the eyes. He said calmly, but in a way that showed his words wouldn't be argued.

'You will return to your duties as the prince. But not until you get punished for what you've done.' With these words the King of Airia left his son.

**A/N: What will Merlin do? I am already working on the new chapter, so I know what's going to happen. *Morgana's evil smirk*. But let me know what you think. What do you think about Balinor? Lots of love from NightSky2004 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the support! You are the best! Enjoy the chapter. I don't know about chapter 9, but chapter 10 is going to be extra long! As always, leave a review, it means a lot to know what you think.**

Once the young warlock was left alone, he went to the window. He watched sadly as Arthur was training with his knights. Merlin could tell that the King of Camelot wasn't thrilled with the news that his Court Warlock was the crowned prince of the other kingdom. He sighed and made his way to the door, he needed to speak with Arthur. Merlin opened the door and bumped into two guards. He tried to get past them, only to be stopped.

'Sorry, Sire. But we received strict orders not to let you out until King Balinor gives us his permission.' one of the guards said.

'But I need to speak with Arthur. I won't run away, I promise...' the young prince started to argue with the guard, when a knight in silver-colored armor and a green cape appeared. He was about ten years older than the prince of Airia and a bit taller. He had straight, fair hair and light blue eyes. The knight had a muscular complexion and light-footed, not to mention very confident, walk. The knight stopped and looked at the prince.

'Merlin! There you are! I was looking all over for you!'

'Sir Guarin! Father locked me up, so I wouldn't run away again.'

'And that was a right decision.' said Guarin. Then he turned to the guards and asked if he could talk with the prince in private. The guards looked at each other and then let Sir Guarin in, locking the door behind them.

'Guarin! You have no idea how glad I am to see you again!' exclaimed Merlin, once it was only him and the knight of Airia standing alone in the room.

'And you have no idea what we've been through these two years! If I were you, I wouldn't be so happy.' the knight's voice was strict, but not angry.

'I'm sorry, Guarin... Tell me everything!'

'You first, Merlin. Is that true that you were Arthur's manservant?'

'Yes, can you believe my "luck"?! Arthur was a real prat, but he needed me, and still does. He is the Once and Future King and it's my duty to protect him, because the druids said that, um, well...'

'What did they say? Merlin?'

'Well, they said that I am Emrys... But I am not so sure about that. And I would be grateful if you didn't tell my father that fact...' Merlin looked at Sir Guarin, who suddenly started to laugh.

'Don't tell?! Merlin, we knew that the day you were born! Don't look at me like that! We kept that secret to protect you. King Balinor couldn't let anyone know your true identity, because if someone knew, you would be in great danger. When you ran away, your father thought that someone had kidnapped you. But then he felt that you were fine. You know, you have that mark on your neck for a reason, that way your father knows what is happening to you and if you are doing fine. After that we found out that you headed for Camelot. King Balinor wanted to bring you back home immediately, but then decided against it, because he knew that you weren't in danger. No one would look for the greatest warlock in the kingdom, where magic was banned. And he also didn't want to start a war with Uther. Besides, if something happened to you, we would know it right away...'

'You knew...'

'Yes'

'Well, it doesn't matter now. Guarin, what about Cateline? How is she? Did she...' Merlin wanted to hear the answer, but some part of him was afraid of it. But he needed to know.

'Merlin, she is fine. And, no, she hasn't found new love. She wasn't even worried, unlike Queen Hunith. But you know your mother, she is always worried about you, even when you are peacefully sleeping in your chambers! And Cateline, well, she didn't even seemed surprised when we told her that you left. At first we were very confused by this fact, considering your relationship and feelings towards each other. But when her father, King Jehan of Elcore, told us that she is a...'

'A seer, you were going to say that, weren't you?' Merlin had his ridiculously huge grin on the face.

'Yes, but how did you... Never mind. I guess you two really don't have any secrets from each other.' Sir Guarin was smiling as well.

'We are really close, I miss her... Well, what about Estienne? How's my little brother doing?'

'He was devastated when you left, but he never showed it. He pulled all his strength and helped your father as well as he could.' replied Guarin.

'Guarin, don't you think that he would be a better ruler than me? Not that I don't love our Kingdom, but I doubt if I love it more than he does. Some people were just born to reign...'

'Merlin, you will be a great king. Never doubt yourself.'

'I don't doubt, I know that Estienne deserves the crown more than me! But I can't do anything about it, not yet at least...'

'Merlin?'

'Before you say anything else, sir Guarin, I promise that I won't do anything stupid.' Merlin answered, rolling his eyes.

'Well, I am glad. I have to go, but if you need anything you can send for me. I would ask if you wanted to join us on the training field, but I guess your father won't let you out.'

'Can you talk to father? PLEASE? I haven't trained with you for two years! And I want to show Arthur that I am not so useless with the sword...' Merlin began talking.

'You? Useless with the sword? Oh, that must have been hard for you!' Sir Guarin was laughing loudly.

'Long story short: Arthur thinks I can't even hold it! And he might also think that I hate hunting, not that I enjoy killing innocent animals!'

At these words Sir Guarin nearly exploded with laughter. After a few minutes he left, still laughing, but managed to make a promise to speak with King Balinor about letting his son to go training with the knights of Airia.

**A/N: In case anyone wants to know, Guarin (from Medieval French) means guard, protector. Jehan means gracious. Estienne means crown. Cateline means pure. Well, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all who read this story! You are the best! Merry Christmas, dear readers! Let this bright holiday bring you the brightest and happiest memories! No matter what is going in your life, I want you all to be the happiest people on earth! Above all I wish you good health, loyal friends and loving family! Remember, that God is always with you. And all of the characters of this story, as well as me, so you are not alone! I love you all. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**And now to avoid any confusion in the future, I want to say, that Merlin is 18 and Arthur is 24. Enjoy this chapter! Lots of Love.**

Merlin sat down on a soft bed and started to think. What could he tell his father in order to stay in Camelot? The 'Destiny' thing wouldn't work on Balinor, and he knew it. After ten exhausting minutes of thinking and making up really stupid and sometimes crazy ideas, Merlin gave up. It seemed like there was no other way, but to return to Airia and fulfill his duties as the prince. Merlin's thoughts were interrupted when Sir Guarin appeared again.

'Sire, great news!' the knight exclaimed.

'Guarin, you know you don't have to use titles! And what great news do you have? Is there is actually something that can brighten this amazingly dull day?' the prince of Airia asked.

'I suppose there is. I talked to your father and he agreed to let you train with us!'

'Thank you! But I have to change into my armor first. And before that I need to fetch it from Gaius. Thank you again, Sir Guarin. I'll meet you at the training field. You can start without me, I'll join you later.' with these words, Merlin left.

**Five minutes later.**

'King Arthur!'

The named king was training with his knights, when a few knights of Airia came to the field. Sir Guarin, who was walking in the front, addressed the King of Camelot. 'We were wondering if we could join you.'

'Yes, of course. Let's divide into pairs. One knight of Camelot against the knight of Airia.' replied Arthur.

And so it was done. Sir Guarin was standing opposite Sir Leon. Percival was looking at Col, a tall knight with muscular complexion, dark brown hair and the eyes of the same color, while Gwaine was chatting with Sir Bran, a young man with messy black hair and cherish voice. Elyan was standing next to Jurian, who had blond wavy hair and a huge smile. Sir Lancelot and Sir Muiris, probably the oldest knight, but still very handsome and gracious, were quietly standing. The only person who was left without a partner was the King of Camelot, Arthur. He was intending to start the training, when another young knight approached the field. His every step was confident, and everything told that he was a great warrior. That what Arthur thought until he saw the face of the knight. It was, no, that couldn't possibly be true... Merlin?! He wasn't wearing his usual shirt, a brown jacket and that ridiculous neckerchief, but was standing in front of Arthur in the silver armor and bright green cape. The Prince of Airia also was holding a shield with the symbol of his kingdom – a silver dragon. But the most outrageous thing was the sword. It wasn't like any other swords, Arthur couldn't understand why he kept staring at it. When the sun's light touched the sword, it shown with bright, golden light, appearing to be the most majestic thing in the whole world.

After a few seconds Arthur managed to pull his glance away from Merlin's sword.

'I guess you need a partner, my lord.' said Merlin, and as Arthur noticed something in his voice had changed. He pronounced every word with dignity and nobility. That was definitely not the young boy the King of Camelot knew. His whole appearance was different, and not because of the armor, that he wore, or because of that astounding sword. There was much more to that, something inside of him had changed. For Camelot's sake, he even stood differently!

'Yes, and I think I am stuck with you, Merlin.' answered Arthur.

'Oh, come on, prat! You don't actually think that I am so useful with the sword? You do?! Well, I am going to change your opinion.' said the prince of Airia, slowly raising his sword.

Merlin's sharp and precise movements wiped away Arthur's smile, but the King of Camelot was one of the best swordsmen, so he easily rebuffed the attack. But that was just the beginning. Arthur tried to hit the young warlock, but somehow he managed to mirror that hit into Arthur. Arthur was lost, he didn't know what to think. Merlin? So good with the sword?! But he didn't have much time, as another strike came, almost making the King to fall down.

'I think you are using your magic! There is no way you can be that good!' cried Arthur, while defending himself from more strikes.

'You just don't want to admit that I am better than you! I am a prince after all! You are not the only one who was trained from childhood. Sir Guarin and Sir Muiris were teaching me since I was five.' replied Merlin, landing more blows on his friend.

'Why haven't you told me?' asked Arthur, with pain and disappointment clear in his voice. At that moment all of the knights, who a few moments ago were fighting themselves, stopped to look at the spectacular scene and a display of courage and strength from both the King of Camelot and the Prince of Airia.

'I thought you trusted me!' the King continued. Those words definitely distracted Merlin, as for a few seconds he lost control of his sword, and Arthur, making advantage of it, managed to strike his opponent. Merlin slipped and Arthur's sword was near his throat, but with a few quick movements with his own sword, the prince defended himself and swiftly got up. A few more strikes and the great Once and Future King was lying with his face in not so clean snow. Merlin's sword was pointing on his chest. The knights began to cheer when the warlock pulled away his sword and helped Arthur to stand up.

'I had my reasons, Arthur. I didn't want my father to find out that I was in Camelot. I couldn't go home, because you needed me! And you still need me and I still can't let father drag me back to Airia! I just don't know what to do! I have duties to my kingdom and I love Airia with all my heart, but my destiny is to protect you and help you to become the greatest King of all times. But I can't be in two places at once, Arthur. Even my magic can't do such trick...' Merlin's voice was calm, but his eyes gave away his true feelings. Arthur was about to speak again, when a servant ran up to them.

'Sire, Queen Guinevere has just arrived!'

**A/N: the name Col means 'Victory of the people'; Bran means 'Raven' in Welsh; Jurian means 'hard work'; Muiris means 'Soldier'. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank TheAmazingQwerty, who always leaves reviews! Thank you Qwerty for the support! And I would also like to thank Elise.v, who helped me to find and correct some mistakes! And everyone who is reading this, THANK YOU! Extra long chapter 10 is finally here. Enjoy! Please, leave a review, I want to know what you think! **

The courtyard was full with people, who gathered to welcome their queen back. She was visiting her aunt and was away for almost a month. When she told Arthur she needed to go away, he didn't want to let her go without him. But Gwen held some power over her husband, so he gave up.

Guinevere was wearing a beautiful scarlet dress, that fitted her figure amazingly. As the weather was still cold (almost all the snow had melted the previous week, but there still was some chill in the air) a dark cloak was covering her shoulders. Arthur loved everything about her. Her gentle voice, her cherry-red lips, her soft, curly hair... But all this can, and will, change throughout years, and the one thing that will never change is their feelings towards each other.

'Guinevere!' the King of Camelot greeted his beloved, making his way towards her.

'Arthur!' when he was near enough, Gwen pulled him in a tight hug, then she gently kissed Arthur. The kiss was so light, that almost no one saw it, but it made king's eyes shine with happiness, and those who knew Arthur well, had guessed exactly what happened.

Merlin was watching and smiling the whole time. Gwen and Arthur made a great couple and he wondered if his own relationship with Cateline was going to turn out just as good. The prince knew a lot of men and women who loved each other and made good couples. His parents, for instance. Balinor and Hunith met when they were about fifteen, and, as Merlin was told, it was the love from the first sight. Both of them were afraid to hurt each other and almost never argued. Even now, after a lot of years since their first meeting, they looked at each other as if it was their first date. Their love was strong, but it never met any obstacles, unlike Arthur and Gwen's. But the young pair managed to save their feelings, and happiness was their reward for all the sufferings they went through in order to be together.

The royal couple headed to the castle, and when they were passing Merlin, Arthur stopped and told warlock to come to his chambers in one hour. After that they went into the great castle of Camelot. Servants rushed to do their chores and peasants returned to their work.

At last Merlin was left with his old friends.

'Sire! At last!' Sir Muiris exclaimed, coming closer to the prince.

'Sir Muiris! It's a pleasure to see you! But before you say anything, I want to say that I'm really sorry. I know that father wasn't happy about what happened...'

'He was furious! You could see steam coming out of his ears! He was even more angry than that time, when we made his hair bright pink!' said Bran. Merlin and Bran, whose father was Balinor's adviser, were raised together and became best friends. They always pulled pranks on the knights and members of the court, and that is why both of them spent quite a lot of time in stocks, in the dungeon or scrubbing the floors in the throne room. Bran's reply made every knight of Airia burst out with laughter, except Merlin.

'Yeah, I remember that! It was the first and the last time we pulled a prank on my father. I couldn't sit for two weeks! And I wasn't allowed to leave the castle for a month after that! But the look on father's face was worth it!' replied the prince and started to laugh as well.

After the laughter had stopped Merlin spoke up again.

'I needed to help them, I couldn't stay behind...'

'We know, Merlin, we know' replied Col and Jurian at the same time. Merlin smiled at his knights and continued.

'But I didn't make it to the village, I heard a voice in the woods, that said that my destiny was in Camelot... and so I am here, but I guess that won't last long. I'll tell you the whole story later, but right now I need to finish my talk with Arthur. And now Gwen is here, so I'll also have to explain everything to her.' with that the Prince of Airia left his knights and headed for Arthur's chambers.

When Merlin got to the place of his destination, he wanted to come in as usual, and as usual meant without knocking but with a huge smile. But he hesitated for a moment and decided that it would be better if he knocked. After a few seconds he heard Arthur's voice, telling him to come in. Merlin took a deep breath, opened the door and came in.

Arthur and Gwen were sitting next to each other, and it was clear that Gwen was telling him about her journey. When the door opened and Merlin came in, the royal couple became silent and Arthur stood up.

'Merlin? Is that really you?' he asked.

'Um, yes, sire. Why do you ask?' Merlin was really confused by the sudden question.

'A few days ago you told me that, and I quote, you never knock and you never will.' replied the King of Camelot. When Merlin heard his words he sighed in relief.

'Now, Merlin. We want the truth. I've already told Guinevere about your heritage, so don't bother telling that. But what we want to know, is that why you left Airia in the first place? Was it because you were afraid of your father? If that is the problem and you don't want to go back, than I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, and you know that. You are like a little brother to me. Although I am still not very happy with the fact that you kept such a secret from me.' the King's words were full of concern and care.

'I am sorry that I lied to you, all of you. But I had no choice. And although my father is a very strict man, he is not cruel. He loves his kingdom and his people and will do everything to protect them, but his family is the most precious thing for him. So there is no need to keep me safe from my own father.' replied Merlin. He was standing in the middle of the room, but after he finished saying his last sentence, Arthur told him to sit down opposite them and to tell his story.

'So, you really want to know everything? Than I guess I should start...'

*FLASHBACK*

The great doors to the throne room opened revealing a furious prince of Airia. He marched through the room and went straight to the place where his Father, King Balinor was standing.

'Father! Why won't you let me help them? That beast is going to destroy the whole village! And you know that my magic is strong enough to defeat it!' Merlin was red with anger. He truly didn't understand why his father was treating him like a child.

'Merlin, this is too dangerous. I can't risk your life!' Balinor wasn't shouting, unlike his son, but his tone showed the prince that his father wasn't in a mood for a discussion like this, but that had never stopped the young warlock, so it didn't stop him this time as well.

'Yet you can risk hundreds of innocent lives!' Merlin protested.

'If I am not sending you to help those people, it doesn't mean that I am not helping them at all. Some of the best knights are already heading to the village.'

'They are all amazing warriors, but you said yourself that the beast can only be defeated with magic! You know I can do this! Father, please!' Merlin sounded more calm.

'Estienne is going with them.' was the King's answer.

'WHAT?! You sent my little brother? His magic is powerful, but he is still young and needs to learn to control it! I am going to help him, whether you want it or not!' Merlin was boiling with anger again. Estienne was only a year younger, but Merlin always was overprotective of his brother. He believed that Estienne had enough power to protect the village, but Merlin simply couldn't let him do that alone. Merlin was about to leave, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

'No, Merlin! You are not going anywhere. This is my final decision. Estienne is old enough to go on missions like this, besides, he is not alone.' Balinor looked at his eldest son. He was silent, but determination was written all over his face. Balinor sighed and called the guards.

'Escort Merlin to his room. And make sure he doesn't leave it!'

The prince didn't resist when two guards took him by his arms and almost dragged him through the castle. When the door was shut, Merlin opened the cupboard and took out a rope. He enchanted the rope, so that it would be stronger and tied it to his bed. Then he slowly opened the window, looked out of it, making sure there was nobody who could stop him and using the rope made his escape. Merlin was half way to the stables, to get his horse, when he heard the warning bells. He decided that there was no need for a horse after all and ran as fast as he could. He needed to get to the forest, then he can hide and make sure no one finds him. Which could be a big problem, as the knights of Airia knew these woods very well, but not as well as the prince, who enjoyed hunting there and knew every tree.

Merlin heard voices of the knights and barking of theirs dogs.

'Great!' he thought to himself. 'He ordered them to take dogs! I won't be surprised if there is a dragon looking for me as well!' these thoughts occurred in Merlin's mind while he was climbing a tree.

He was sitting, trying to hold his breath, when he heard a voice. But that weren't the voices of the knights, who were definitely getting near. No. The voice was in his head and it was loud and powerful.

_'Merlin!'_

What was that voice?

_'You don't need to be afraid, young warlock. Although what you did, didn't please your father at all. But we are not talking about Balinor right now. Merlin, your brother has defeated the beast and is already heading back, so there is no need for you to go to that village. But your true destiny is in Camelot. You need to be by the side of the Once and Future King. He needs you more than you can imagine. If you don't come to Camelot, the prince will be dead and will never become the King from the prophecies.' _said the mysterious voice.

_'Who are you? And why should I protect the prince of Camelot, while his father kills people with magic?'_ Merlin was very confused, and who wouldn't be.

_'It is your destiny to protect the Once and Future King. You are two sides of the same coin. He will unite all Albion and restore magic. But he won't be able to accomplish this task without you!'_

_'But who are you?'_

_'I am Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon.'_

With that the voice disappeared from Merlin's head. The Prince of Airia had no clue what to do next. He could go back and face his furious father, or he could go to Camelot and learn more about that "destiny" of his. Besides, he could visit his uncle there. He was a court physician and Merlin hadn't seen him for a long time.

'So, Camelot it is.' decided the warlock.

*END OF FLASHBACK *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy New Year, dear readers! Thank you for the support! Please, let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter.**

_The darkness was all around him. He could see nothing, but suddenly a figure appeared. There was silence for a few moments and then a stranger began to speak. His voice was deep and quiet, but it could make the strongest knights shiver._

_'If there is no hope _

_Than go and find the stone._

_You can defeat, what you cannot see_

_When YOU are the one, who is unseen.'_

Merlin opened his eyes. It was just another nightmare, but it was so real... Maybe it was only his imagination or nerves. The last two days were full of different events. His father's arrival, explanation with Arthur and Gwen, the most boring feast ever (Merlin wasn't allowed to go anywhere, that's why he spent the whole evening alone in his chambers), signing the peace treaty and again a feast.

Merlin sat up in his bed. He didn't manage to convince his father to let him stay in Camelot, so today, after breakfast he'll have to go back to Airia. At least Arthur and some of his knights will take them to the boarders of Camelot.

Two hours later everything was ready for the trip. Merlin was talking with Gaius, who told his nephew at least to try to stay out of trouble. For that Merlin answered that trouble finds him itself and hugged his old mentor.

'Merlin!' Arthur's voice called. The young man turned to see the King of Camelot leading a raven black horse.

'I believe, I never told you how much I appreciated your work. You've helped me a lot during these two years, and I hope we will see each other again.' said the King. 'And I don't want to hear anything. This horse is yours.'

'Arthur... I...I don't even know what to say... Thank you.' Merlin was so excited that for a second he forgot how to breathe.

'He doesn't have a name, so give him a proper one.' said Arthur smiling, definitely pleased with the fact that Merlin liked the present.

'I think I know the right name. Bladesung. In the language of the old religion it means shining lightning.' Merlin's eyes were sparkling.

'That is a good name. Now, we need to set off. Are you ready, my lord?' asked Arthur.

'Arthur, come on! You don't have to call me that. I never called you 'sire', only when I needed another insult.' replied the young prince.

'Whatever you say, sire.' replied the King.

'You need years of practice if you want to make it sound like an insult.' said Merlin, getting on his new horse.

Merlin found the trip pleasant enough. The knights of Camelot were chatting with the knights of Airia and they all seemed friendly, which warmed Merlin's heart. The young prince was riding between the two kings, who were talking about politics, and that Merlin didn't find very fascinating. Everything was quiet, in fact, too quiet... That couldn't possibly be right...

Suddenly, there was a crash. The group turned around, but there was nothing. The knights dismounted their horses and raised the swords. They could feel someone's presence, but there was no one to be seen. A wind started to blow and it began to get stronger and stronger with every second. Then it stopped. The knights looked at each other in confusion, when the wind, literally, struck them.

'What is going on?!' the King of Camelot asked, when some unseen force hit him.

The knights of both kingdoms were trying to fight with the strange force, that they couldn't even see. Whatever it was, it was very powerful. The trees were falling down, the sky got dark, although five minutes before it was clear.

Merlin remembered his dream. Maybe it wasn't just a dream after all?

'Father, do you know what is that?' the prince asked, confusion written all over his face.

'I think, I do. The only creature that can cause such destruction and remain invisible is Ungesewenlic. It is said that it attacks only once in a few thousand years, and no one managed to get away alive...' replied Balinor, while trying to fight with the creature.

'Last night I had a nightmare, but now I think it was more than that. The man from my dream said something about the stone, which you need to find if there is no hope. And he also mentioned that the thing which you cannot see, could be defeated when you are unseen yourself.' Merlin was speaking so fast that he couldn't even understand his own words. But the rest of the group understood him perfectly. Sir Muiris was the first to speak.

'The stone might be the ancient Stone of Eluned. The legend said that this magic stone, when concealed by a person's hand, also conceals that person, making him invisible. So, maybe we need to find that stone, in order to have a fair fight with Ungesewenlic.'

'But how are we supposed to know where the stone is?' asked Arthur. He was interrupted by the strong blow. The hit was so powerful, that all of the men fell down. After that silence came and the presence of the creature couldn't be felt.

'It's gone, but it will return.' said Balinor, slowly standing up. 'The Stone of Eluned is hidden. It is said that it's kept in a special place. But in order to get there, a man should pass through the forest.' continued the King of Airia.

'Then we shall get to that forest as soon as possible.' said Sir Leon.

'This forest is not like any other. Every living creature avoids it. Druids call it the Forest of Doubts.' replied Sir Guarin.

'I'll go to find the Stone' said Merlin, who was sitting quietly all this time.

'We are not having this discussion again!' hissed his father.

'Father, my magic is strong enough to guide me through the forest. I'll be back in no time with the Stone. Can you please stop treating me like a child?! I can take care of myself!'

'You are not going alone!' said Arthur. 'King Balinor, I'll go with Merlin. We will find the Stone of Eluned and bring it here.'

Balinor sighed, and seeing there was no other way agreed. With that the King of Camelot and the Prince of Airia set off.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank you for your support and attention! That really means a lot and it inspires me to write! THANK YOU! **

**No matter how much I wished for the 'Merlin' rights, no one gave them to me, so you all understand what that means.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And your reviews make me happy, so let me know what you think. **

The King of Camelot and his Court Warlock, who turned out to be the prince of Airia, were riding through the endless fields for about two hours.

'So, tell me, Merlin' said Arthur, frustration was clear in his voice. 'How are we supposed to know if we are heading in the right direction? We've been riding like this for hours now! And there is no forest to be seen!'

'We are getting near, I can feel it.' replied the warlock.

'So, you actually don't know where we are going, do you? Great, just great!' as the King of Camelot said his last words, Merlin, who was riding a bit ahead, stopped.

'What now?!' Arthur groaned, but then looked up and saw that there was a forest right in front of their eyes. It looked majestic and frightening at the same time. Gigantic trees were hiding their proud heads in the light clouds. There was no grass, only dirt, soil and broken branches on the ground. Despite the fact that it was still early and the sun was shining brightly, the forest looked dark and gloomy. There was complete silence, even insects seemed to avoid this place...

When they were riding across the field, although there weren't many creatures, it was bursting with life... birds were playing in the small puddles, pleased with the first warm and sunny days. Young leaves started to appear on a few trees that they passed. Birds' singing and insects' humming... it all made the heart beat with joy.

But the Forest of Doubts was a complete opposite. Dead silence made your heart beat slower, the blood in the veins seemed to stop moving...

'Are you ready?' asked Merlin, who looked as terrified as his friend.

'Yes, yes...'

'Arthur, I need to warn you. This forest is full of dark secrets. No one has ever been here, so we don't know what might happen. If you want to go back...'

'I will not leave you now, Merlin! How can you say this? After all we've been through? Let's go.' with these words Arthur jumped off his horse and Merlin did the same. After the animals were tied to the nearest tree, they made their way into the forest.

The young men were walking slowly, each of them having their own thoughts. A few minutes passed in silence, but none of them made an attempt to break it. A few more minutes... and some more...

They were somewhere in the middle of the forest, when Merlin spoke.

'Can I even trust you?' were his words.

'Says the man who lied to me ALL the time!' Arthur spat.

'I had to! You and your father could kill me for having magic! Unlike you, I didn't have a choice...' replied Merlin, if you can call it a reply.

'Oh, you had a choice! You just decided to choose the easiest option: to lie!' cried the King.

'Well, maybe I just looked up to YOU!'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'Don't pretend, Arthur. You know exactly what I am talking about. All those times instead of listening to what your heart and your little brain were telling you, you chose to listen to your cruel father!' Merlin shouted, raising his sword. 'You watched innocent people killed every day, just because you were afraid to say something to protect them!'

'LIAR!' was the only word that Arthur managed to say.

And there they were. Emrys and the Once and Future King, the Prince of Airia and the King of Camelot, Merlin and Arthur... standing on opposite sides and pointing their swords at each other. They fought not as usual. There wasn't any courage or nobility in their moves. Anger and cruelty took over their minds. Both of them were great warriors, so their fight continued for about half an hour. But the young prince had the advantage, which he had never used against Arthur, at least until now... Magic.

_**'Ástríce!'**_

Now Arthur was lying on the hard, damp soil and Merlin was standing over him with his sword. He was about to make his last blow, when his hand trembled and he threw away the weapon. Arthur, who was red with anger, glanced at his opponent.

'Arthur... what are we doing?' Merlin's voice was quiet, tears were coming to his throat.

'I guess, I was right after all! You are USELESS! You had a chance to kill me and you couldn't even do that! COWARD!' that wasn't the reply Merlin hoped to hear, but he'd better die, than kill his friend, who was now standing with the sword near to Merlin's neck.

'I loved my father, I couldn't betray him, like Morgana did. I was and I am loyal to the people I love! But you wouldn't understand that, Merlin!'

'I left my Kingdom and my people, for a complete stranger, who needed my protection! I left my parents and my little brother! I know how many sufferings they went through when I left! You say that I can't love? You don't even know that I left my beloved, just to save your royal arse! And I loved Cateline! And I still love her, Arthur... you can call me a monster for making all the people I care about suffer, you can kill me now, believing that I am nothing but a traitor! But this traitor always believed in you, no matter what you said, no matter how many mistakes you made. This liar was always there for you. That day, when I said that I would gladly die serving you... do you remember that day, Arthur? I told you the truth. You are a great king and I hope you will make the right choices. I... I believe in you and the kingdom you will build. And more than that, I TRUST YOU, ARTHUR.'

Silence. Merlin closed his eyes, breathing hard.

'Merlin... I... I am so... sorry... I shouldn't have said all that... I... I TRUST YOU.' with that Arthur threw away the sword and came closer to the warlock, who now opened his eyes.

'I always trusted you, Arthur. Can you forgive me?' Merlin was calm, but Arthur saw a tear in his eye, and that had changed everything.

'I forgive you. Can you?'

Both of the man were calm and were beginning to come to their senses.

'I forgive you. And from now on, I promise to never lie to you again.'

'Me too, Merlin. No more secrets, no more lies. I am sorry I said all those things... I didn't mean to hurt you. I never doubted you, Merlin. I don't know what happened to me, it was like all the thoughts, that I was trying to hide even from myself, suddenly took over my mind...' Arthur was trying to explain what happened more to himself than to his friend.

'Arthur, stop this. I know what happened, because the exact same thing was going on in my mind... I am glad that we both came to our senses in time... We need to get out of this forest before it's too late!' said the prince.

Suddenly, the sky above them, which was dark when they entered, cleared. Two men looked at each other and made their way through the dreadful forest. The number of the trees was getting smaller and smaller and after fifteen minutes they saw a clearing.

The scene before them was something truly magical. The sky above the clearing was clear and deep blue, not a cloud to be seen. Emerald green grass, that was sparkling in the sun's light, covered the ground. There were lots of flowers, big and small, purple and yellow, white and red. And the most important thing: there wasn't any silence. It seemed that the air itself was singing songs. In the middle of the clearing was an altar. It was a high stone column, with magical symbols on each side. In the center of the altar there was a ring. Strong magic was protecting it and Merlin felt it the second they stepped into the clearing.

The King of Camelot and the Prince of Aria went closer to the altar. They stopped near it, not sure what to do, when they heard the footsteps. They turned around to see an old woman, wearing a black, filthy dress with a walking stick in her hand. Her appearance was a bit frightening.

'You have passed my test' said the woman, with a hoarse voice. She was speaking very slowly. 'And you will get what you came for.'

'What test?!' asked the King.

'You can't pass through the forest alone. You can only succeed when there is someone, who you can trust completely and who you are ready to forgive. Trust and forgiveness are the foundation of every relationship, especially friendship. The Stone of Eluned holds the great power, Emrys. And you should know that with great power comes great responsibility. But don't be afraid, the Once and Future King will always be there for you. You are both young and you will face many problems and sufferings. But no matter what happens, you should trust each other. Many mistakes will be done, but be ready to forgive, like you did today. Remember my words, and your future will be bright. Now look in your hand, Emrys.'

Merlin felt that there was something in his fist. He opened it and saw a majestic ring with the golden stone in it. He was about to thank the woman, but when the young warlock raised his head, he found himself and Arthur at the place where they had left their horses. Two friends turned around to look at the Forest of Doubts for the last time. Now, they needed to get back, before Ungesewenlic's return.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy! And a huge warm hug for everyone, who is reading this story! Please, enjoy and and be happy! I don't own Merlin.**

It was getting dark, but the King and the Prince didn't want to stop.

'So, Merlin. No more secrets and no more lies?' asked Arthur.

'Of course, Arthur. I never enjoyed lying to you.' replied Merlin.

'Well, now that I know that you are a prince, there is one question that is bothering me.'

'What is it?'

'I just want to know one thing. Who was teaching you the court manners and etiquette?! This person should be executed!' exclaimed the King.

'If you want me to answer your question, then tell me something too. Who taught you to be a prat?' asked the young warlock. 'And just so you know, I had great teachers. My first "toy" was a book. Father was always concerned about me and my brother getting good education. And I bet there are my old tutors waiting for my arrival, so that we can get back to studying. And I have a lot to learn, considering the fact that I haven't been attending my lessons for two years.'

'I never knew all this! Tell me everything.'

'What do you want to know, Arthur?'

'I want to know about your life in Airia. Tell me about your family, and you also mentioned Cateline. Who is she?' asked the King of Camelot.

'You have already met my father. He is a strict man, but I love him. You are not the only person who had fights with his father. I used to argue with my father a lot, and usually those arguments ended not very well. But when we argued, my father was firstly my father. He never said anything about respecting him, because he was a King. When he gets angry, no one can stop him, except my mother. They really love each other. I have a younger brother, Estienne. We are different, but that makes us even closer. While I was spending my free time in the library, Estienne went hunting. I can get very impatient, but he is always calm and concentrated. And Cateline... she is amazing, I hope you will meet her. I was six, when King Jehan arrived with his daughter. That's when I first saw her.'

'Did you like her from the very beginning?' asked Arthur.

'You must be joking! That day I told my father that I found her very annoying! But then I understood that I was wrong, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me!' replied Merlin.

Half an hour later they heard voices and saw a fire. They went closer and saw that the people, who gathered around the fire were the King of Airia and the knights of the two kingdoms.

'Father!' said the young prince.

Balinor turned around and saw two men, his son and King Arthur. They looked tired but everything else seemed to be fine. The knights of both kingdoms stood up to greet the royals.

'How was your trip? Did you find the Stone of Eluned?' asked Balinor.

'Yes, father. I have never seen anything like that in my entire life!' with these words Merlin got out a ring and gave it to his father. 'Its magic is very powerful. I didn't know that things can have such strong magic, not every sorcerer is so powerful!'

'Merlin, there are a lot of things that we don't know and believe me, most of them we will never learn. Some things are supposed to be a secret and it's better if we don't understand everything. Mysteries and secrets are the magic of our existence.' replied Balinor.

At that moment Merlin understood how much he had missed his father. They may had arguments, but no matter what, his father was always supporting him, giving him wise advices. He knew when his son needed a kind word, and he knew when it was better to sit near his son in silence. He would always love and accept him.

'Sire, what was the Forest of Doubts like?' asked Elyan.

'It's a very gloomy place and I hope I'll never have to go there again. But it helped me and Merlin to understand each other better.' replied the King of Camelot.

After dinner everyone sat around the fire. The Knights of Camelot were chatting with the Airia's knights. And Arthur was telling King Balinor about Merlin's adventures in Camelot.

The prince of Airia was the only person, who was sitting quietly. He was thinking about that man from his nightmare. Merlin didn't see his face, but something in that man seemed familiar. And how did he manage to get into his dream?! And what about the Stone of Eluned? How was it supposed to help them defeat Ungesewenlic?

Everything was calm for another hour, but Merlin felt that something was going to happen very soon. And he was right.

A strong wind started to blow and the presence of the creature could be felt once more. The knights took their positions, preparing for the fight. Merlin stood up and went to his father's side.

'What should we do?' the warlock asked.

'You should take the ring and put it on.' replied Balinor.

'Me? What if it doesn't work? I don't know what to do!'

'Merlin! YOU should do this. I believe in you, son. And you should believe in yourself. You said that the Stone was given to you, right?'

'Yes, but...'

'The Stone of Eluned will help only its true master. And that master is you.' said the King of Airia, patting his son's shoulder reassuringly .

For a few seconds Merlin stood frozen, but when he saw Arthur laying on the ground, struggling for his life, he couldn't think about anything, but his friend. He put on the ring and... felt nothing. But something had definitely happened, because he heard surprised voices of the knights. Merlin looked around and saw that nothing had changed and for the moment he thought that the ring hadn't worked. But then he heard the roar of the creature. The prince turned and saw Ungesewenlic.

It was a huge monster with silver fur, white wings and a strong tail. It had enormous fangs and violent red eyes. Ungesewenlic raised his tail and struck one of the trees. The tree fell down, nearly hitting some of the knights. The creature got distracted by the noise, and the King of Camelot managed to get back to his feet.

'Merlin? Where are you?' Arthur shouted.

'I am right here and I can see Ungesewenlic! Sir Leon, careful! It's on your right!' cried Merlin.

Leon turned around to defend himself. No one, except Merlin could see the creature, but everyone heard the sound of something huge falling to the ground.

'You managed to hit its stomach!' said Merlin, running in the direction where the creature was now laying. He was ready to use his sword, when Ungesewenlic stood up again, jumping on the young warlock. But Merlin was ready for the attack and managed to avoid the hit. The creature couldn't understand what happened and Merlin, taking advantage of the situation, came closer and hit it with the sword. Merlin got ready for another attack, but was surprised when the creature stayed where it was. It was looking for its attacker, but couldn't find him. That's when Merlin realized that Ungesewenlic couldn't see him!

'I can see the monster, but it can't see me!' he said making his way slowly to Sir Muiris.

'What should we do, sire?' asked Muiris.

'Gather all the knights and be ready to attack when I tell you. I'll try to blind it with magic, and when it can't see, you can attack.' was Merlin's reply.

While they were talking the monster made another attempt to attack. This time it was more successful.

'Lancelot!' yelled Merlin, who was the only one to see what happened. Percival rushed to Lancelot's side and helped him to get up.

'Take him to that oak over there. It is too far for Ungesewenlic to reach!' the prince said.

Merlin went to the place where Ungesewenlic was standing.

_**'Miere torr sweoloþhat!' **_Merlin's voice was strong and confident. He could feel himself so powerful only when he was using magic. After he cried out the incantation, a huge fire ball appeared. It was so bright, that everyone had to close their eyes. The ball hit Ungesewenlic, making him fall to the ground.

'Now!' cried Merlin. 'Ungesewenlic is right in front of you, you have to take only a few steps. It's laying on the back, so you will be hitting its stomach. The monster is unconscious, I think.'

All of the knights, including two Kings and the Prince, ran towards the monster. They stabbed the creature using their swords. But the last blow was made by Merlin. Ungesewenlic took its last breath. Then there was an explosion, which made everyone to fall down. Silence.

'It's over.' said Sir Col, rubbing his head.

'Is everyone fine?' asked both Kings at the same time. All of the knights nodded. Percival was leading Lancelot back, when Merlin took off the ring.

'Merlin! You did it!' exclaimed Jurian.

'No, sir Jurian. WE did it!' replied the prince.

The rest of the evening was calm and uneventful. The knights continued their conversation and Merlin joined the two Kings.

The night was peaceful and bright, because the sky was clear and the moon was shining. Stars were looking down at the tired men, who were sleeping. Nothing disturbed them that night. All of them had deserved some peace.

Morning came and it was time to set off. The knights of Camelot and their King had to go back to their kingdom, while King Balinor, Prince Merlin and their knights needed to go to Airia.

'King Arthur! You and your men helped us a lot and we are grateful. It would be an honour if you came to visit.' said King Balinor, after the official farewells were said.

'It would be my pleasure, King Balinor. Thank you.' replied Arthur. 'Hope to see you all again very soon.'

After that both groups went their own ways.

**A/N: If you think that this is the end, then you are wrong! There is a lot to come. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you can. I really love reading your thoughts! Until the next chapter. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! And everyone who is reading this story you are fantastic! There is not much action in this chapter, but I hope you will still enjoy it. Again thank you. And as usual, leave a review if you can. I really love your reviews! :D**

Merlin couldn't wait to get back to Airia. He was really tired after riding for three days. And his father's lectures were beginning to get rather annoying.

The forest, which they had been riding through, seemed to be endless. At least the weather was good. It was warm and sunny, the air was fresh and the creatures of the forest filled it with different pleasant noises.

It was midday, when King Balinor ordered to stop. Merlin sighed in relief. He hated such long rides. The prince dismounted his horse and was about to go for a little walk, when he heard his father's voice.

'Where do you think you are going?' asked Balinor, using his "I'm your father and you will not argue with me" tone.

'Um, I wanted to collect some wood for the fire.' Merlin lied. In fact, he knew that there was a river near the place, where they had stopped, and he wanted to go there. Merlin used to go to that river, when he was a little boy. He enjoyed sitting at the banks of the river, watching fish and other creatures splashing in the clear water. It was one of his favorite places, because he could just sit there and think. It was calm and peaceful, and no one, except Merlin knew about that place.

'Fine, you can go. But I expect you to be back in half an hour. If you are not back by that time...'

'I won't be late, father. Thank you.' interrupted Merlin and walked away.

When Merlin was gone, Balinor smiled. He rarely told his son that he was proud of him, but he was very proud. His son was intelligent, strong and he always had his own opinion and was not afraid to defend it. Above all, Merlin had a kind heart. Balinor was hoping that one day he would become a good king. And Estienne would help him. The two brothers were really close, and Merlin always tried to teach Estienne everything he knew. But Estienne had never depended on his brother's opinion. Balinor loved them both. Everything would be be perfect, if only his eldest son listened to him more often.

For the first time in a few days Merlin was really enjoying himself. He lay down on the soft green grass and watched the clouds, which were changing shapes every second. It felt so good, not to have to think about Camelot and Airia, not to worry about his destiny... It was nice just to lay there by the river and feel the sun on his skin. The warlock didn't want to go anywhere, but he needed to return to the camp in time. He sighed and stood up. The prince turned around to look at the river for the last time. After that he made his way back to the camp, not forgetting to collect some wood for the fire.

After one hour the group set off again, as King Balinor was determined to get to his Kingdom before sunset.

After a few hours ride they finally saw the glorious castle of Airia. It was a majestic building, made of white stone, with narrow windows and massive wooden doors. The castle had a lot of turrets and tall circular towers. The western part of the castle was surrounded by the waters of the immense lake, with the name of which was connected a huge number of legends and myths. Some people were sure that a monster lived there, some believed that every year a human sacrifice was made, in order to calm the surface of the picturesque lake. But whether those legends were true or not, nobody knew. A colossal oak draw bridge on iron chains was used to get to that part of the castle.

People gathered on the central open air courtyard to meet the King. The excited chatting could be heard from every corner. Soon Queen Hunith and one of her sons, Estienne, went out. Hunith was wearing a long blue silk dress, which looked quite simple, but elegant. As soon as she saw the approaching knights, with her husband at the head, a happy smile appeared on her pale face. Estienne, who had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, was wearing a dark purple shirt and black trousers. He looked a lot like his older brother, but was a bit shorter and had a muscular complexion. His features were soft and his impression remained calm during the whole time.

When people saw that the eldest prince was riding alongside his father, they started to cheer. All eyes were on Merlin. But the young prince never liked too much attention, and felt very uncomfortable.

Finally they were able to dismount their horses. Merlin preferred to stay behind his father and some of the knights, while the King was greeting his wife and son.

'Hunith! I have a present for you!' said Balinor, gently kissing his wife. 'And Estienne, I think you would be glad to see this surprise as well.' he continued, hugging his son.

Sir Guarin pushed Merlin forward, and the young prince found himself standing right in front of his mother.

'Merlin!' exclaimed Hunith. 'My boy, you are alive. Come here!' with these words she pulled him into a tight hug. Merlin felt tears coming to his eyes, but he couldn't cry, not in front of people. He missed his mother's warm hugs and kind words, her soft voice and caring eyes...

'Come on, mother. I am sure Merlin wants to stay alive! And it looks like one more second and he'll collapse!' said Estienne. Hunith let her son go, wiping tears with a small handkerchief.

'Estienne! I missed you, little brother!' said Merlin, stepping away from his mother.

Estienne made a few steps closer to Merlin and then stopped.

'Don't you ever leave me again with crying mother and furious father! I was alone and didn't know what to do! And I had no one to ask for advice!' he said, with pretend anger in his voice. But Merlin understood that his brother was only trying to look so furious, because his eyes were sparkling with joy and happiness.

'I love you too, Esti.' said Merlin, hugging his brother.

The crowds were cheering loudly, discussing the return of the eldest prince, when the royal family went into the castle.

After a long talk with his family, Merlin was finally heading to his old chambers, walking through the broad passageways of the castle. There is no need to say that the prince wasn't alone, but with two guards, who were ordered to keep an eye on the young warlock. When they finally reached their destination, Merlin was exhausted. That was a really long day.

His room looked the same as when he left. Comfortable bed with soft green pillows and white sheets, long oak table and a few massive chairs, wooden cupboards and bookshelves, filled with different kinds of books. Everything was clean and tidy, and looked like the master of the room had never left.

Merlin sat down at the table, thinking about conversation with his family. Hunith was crying almost all the time. Estienne was making funny comments when he had an opportunity to say something. Everyone acted the same, except Balinor. Merlin saw that the King of Airia wasn't angry any more, but disappointed. That was one of the few things that Merlin was truly afraid of. To be a disappointment to his father, to his family, to his kingdom. The prince believed that he was making right decisions, at least he was trying to do that. But the look on his father's face made him feel that everything he had ever done was wrong, useless... he was useless... And now his own father couldn't trust him! What should he do?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy. Thank you for the support and patience! Please, enjoy! If you have a second, leave a review. I love them! **

The last two days Merlin spent locked up in his room. He wasn't allowed to go out without a guard and was forced to do all of the paper work. But Merlin found that punishment fair enough and wasn't complaining, considering the fact that everything could be much worse. Besides, he didn't want to see anyone, especially Balinor.

It was early in the morning, but the prince was used to getting up at sunrise, so he was doing his work, when he heard voices outside the door. After a few minutes the door opened and Estienne appeared.

'Estienne?! What are doing here? Does father know?'

'I am glad to see you too, brother dear!' replied Estienne, sitting near Merlin at the table.

'Esti, not that I don't want to talk with you, but father will be furious if he finds out that you were here.' said Merlin, turning to his brother.

'Merlin, you really need to speak with father. You can't go on like this! I know that you are angry at him...' began the youngest prince.

'What makes you think that I am angry?! Of course I am not very happy, but I am not angry. Esti, I just don't want our parents to be disappointed in me. Father thinks that I ran away only because I wanted to disobey him, but believe me, I had my reasons. I wish he could understand that.' explained Merlin.

'And that is why you need to talk to him!' exclaimed Estienne, standing up. 'If you pretend that the problem doesn't exist, it won't go away. It will only disappear when you face it. Do you remember that advice, Merlin? Do you remember who gave it to me? YOU! And I think, it's time for you to follow your own advice. Merls, at least try. It may work. You will never know, if you never try.'

Merlin stood up, smiling. He went to his brother and looked him in the eyes.

'You grew up, little brother. Look at you! Now you are giving me advices. Don't worry, I'll talk to father today.' he said.

Estienne looked at his older brother and smiled as well.

'I missed you, Merls.' said Estienne quietly. 'Well, my mission is accomplished. I have to go, before your guards return.' he added loudly and more confidently and went to the door.

'Esti!' said Merlin, making his brother to turn around. 'I missed you too.'

Estienne nodded and swiftly went outside the room.

Merlin went to the window and opened it, fresh air immediately began to fill the room. The day before the weather wasn't very pleasant, as it was raining heavily all day and a strong wind was blowing. But now it was fantastic outside. The sun was shining and everything was sparkling after the rain. Merlin was standing and watching the people in the courtyard. Everyone was busy, but looked rather happy. The Prince of Airia made up his mind to talk with the King, closed the window and went to the door.

He was not surprised to see a couple of guards just outside his chambers, who blocked Merlin's way the second he went out.

'I need to speak with the King.' said Merlin with the authority in his voice.

The guards looked at each other and then one of them replied.

'King Balinor gave us strict orders to not let you out, sire. Only if it is a case of emergency.'

'It is a case of emergency. You have to let me out, I need to speak with my father.' said Merlin, not ready to give up.

'I'll be glad to do that, but only when the King gives us such orders.' said the stubborn guard.

Merlin was beginning to get frustrated, when he heard a gentle voice behind his back.

'Sweetheart, what are doing here? And why are you arguing with these guards?' asked Queen Hunith, putting her hand on Merlin's shoulder.

'Good morning, mother. I just wanted to speak with father, but he ordered the guards not to let me out.' replied Merlin, kissing his mother.

'I understand.' Hunith replied, looking fondly at her son. 'Guards, you are free for now. Merlin is going with me.'

The guards didn't want to argue with the Queen, so they nodded and walked away.

'Thank you.' said Merlin, smiling, when the guards were far enough.

The Queen smiled in reply and they started to walk towards the throne room.

'Merlin, why do you want to speak with Balinor?' she asked.

'He looked so disappointed the last time I saw him...' the prince began.

They stopped walking.

'Merlin, look at me. Your father loves you, and he will love you no matter what you do. He is proud of you, we all are.'

There was silence for a few seconds and then Merlin spoke up again.

'Yes, I think you are right. Thank you, mum. I'd better go and finish that paper work.' said the prince and turned around to walk back to his chambers, but was stopped by his mother's voice.

'Merlin, you have to solve this now. You are ready to speak, both of you. It's now or never.' said Hunith.

The young warlock hesitated for a few moments, not sure what to do and where to go. Merlin knew he needed to talk to his father, but... no, his mother and Estienne are right. He has to do it now.

A few minutes later Merlin and Hunith were standing in front of the throne room.

'Merlin, stay here. I'll go first, come in when I call you.' said the Queen.

'Of course. Thank you, mother.' replied the prince.

Hunith went into the throne room, leaving her son to his thoughts.

Merlin was too nervous to stand still, so he started pacing around the hall. What should he say to his father?

How would he react? What if...

At that moment the doors to the throne room opened and Hunith went out, telling Merlin to come in. After that the Queen walked away and the eldest prince of Airia was left with the King. Balinor was standing near the long table, where a lot of documents, maps and other papers were laying.

'Father.' Merlin greeted the King.

'Good morning, Merlin.' the King's voice was strict, but not icy cold.

'I know that you have a lot of work and that I was supposed to stay in my room, but I needed to talk to you.' said the prince, as confident as his voice would allow him.

The King nodded, showing his son that he was allowed to continue.

'Father, I am sorry. For everything. I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I know that I don't always make the right decisions, but I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you.' Merlin began. Speaking had never been so hard for him. The prince always knew what to say and when to do it, but at that moment it seemed that he forgot how to talk. He took a deep breath and continued.

'I just want you to know, that beyond my actions there is always a reason. I love you and I need your guidance. I shall never forget that day, when I told mother that I wanted to train with the real sword, but she was against it and you didn't say anything. Instead, you came to my room in the evening and told me the words, that are still in my heart. Listen to what other people are telling you, but do what your heart tells you.' Merlin felt that it became easier to speak and he went on.

'You have no idea how much your opinion means to me. And I promise, that in the future I'll try to listen to you more often. I am not asking for forgiveness, but I ask you to understand me.'

There was nothing else to say, so Merlin became silent, waiting for the King's answer. It seemed that ages passed before Balinor replied. His voice was soft and calm, which made Merlin to relax a little.

'You are my son and I love you. Like any other human being and like your father I understand your actions. I know that you have a kind and loving heart, and I know that you are trying to do what you think is right. I understand that perfectly. I was young once and I know what it's like to be full of energy and to have an adventurous character.' with these words the King made a few steps closer to his son and put his strong arms on Merlin's shoulders, making sure that the prince was looking him in the eyes. Then he continued.

'But, Merlin, I am not only your father, I am also a King. And as a King I have many responsibilities, including raising a heir, who will be ready to take my place when the time comes. Whether you like it or not, one day you will become a King of Airia and you have to be ready to sacrifice everything for your kingdom, sometimes even your own happiness. Your kingdom and its people should be on the first place. The lives of the thousands of people are in your hands, and you always have to remember that. So next time, think about that before running away to another kingdom.'

Balinor wanted to say something more, but at that moment the door opened and one of Balinor's advisers announced that there were people who were seeking audience with the King. Balinor nodded, looked at his son and allowed himself to smile. Merlin's eyes immediately began to shine with happiness. After that the prince bowed and went out of the throne room.

When Merlin returned to his chambers, he saw that the guards had returned. He sighed and went into his room to continue the work. After having a talk with his father, the young warlock felt much better, but he knew that it wasn't their last conversation.

Meanwhile, Balinor was talking with the visitors. Most of them were people from the lower town, who came to ask for help. After an hour another visitor was announced. It was a man from one of the villages to the eastern boarder of Airia. After the official greetings, the man was asked why he came.

'Sire, as soon as we heard that Prince Merlin had returned, I was sent to thank him from the name of our village.' said the peasant.

'To thank him?' asked the King of Airia, looking surprised.

'Yes, sire. Two years ago the Prince stopped for the night at our village. He didn't tell us anything about himself. But asked a lot of questions about our life, he also asked if we needed anything. At night one of the houses started to burn and the fire began to spread by the wind. Prince Merlin, who was staying at my house, was the first one who saw the fire. He helped me and my family to get out of the house, but my daughter stayed there.' when the man was telling that part of the story, tears appeared in his eyes, but he continued. 'The house was burning, no one had enough courage to enter, but the Prince didn't listen to anyone and ran into the house, risking his life. He managed to save my daughter, sire! After that he stayed for a few days and helped us to repair some damage. When the Prince was leaving, he advised us to ask for help from his father, the King. But he asked not to tell that he was in the village. So, when some of our villagers came here, they didn't say anything about Prince Merlin. But now he has returned and we want to show him our gratitude.' said the peasant.

The King of Airia nodded and said that he remembered that two years ago he had helped one of the villages. He also said that the man could stay at the castle for some time.

After the villager was gone, Balinor didn't have much time to think about what happened as another visitors were announced. This time the representatives from Branlant arrived and King Balinor went to welcome them. In the afternoon the noble guests came down to the throne room.

The nobles from the Kingdom of Branlant came to negotiate the peace treaty. One of the representatives said, that when King Arthur came to their Kingdom, his Court Warlock advised their King to have negotiations with the King of Airia, because this Kingdom had a lot to offer and friendship between such strong kingdoms as Airia and Branlant would turn out brilliantly.

After long discussions it was agreed that the King of Airia would visit Branlant.

Merlin looked out of the window and saw that it was getting dark. He didn't notice that the time had passed so quickly.

There was a knock on the door and the King of Airia entered the room.

'Father?' Merlin was clearly surprised to see Balinor.

'Merlin, I thought that we didn't finish our conversation this morning.' said the King. But before Merlin could reply anything, Balinor continued. 'Several hours ago I didn't realize that you had never forgotten about your Kingdom, but some people helped me. Merlin, I know that I don't say this to you very often, but... I am proud of you, son. You will be a great king, fair and just. People already love you, because you think not only about the whole Kingdom, but you care about every single person, who lives here. I always wanted you to be not only a good person, but a good King. And I think, my wish is coming true.' Balinor looked at his son, who was smiling with his goofy childish smile and added. 'And I expect to see you tomorrow at breakfast. And after that, we have some business to discuss.' with those words the King of Airia left.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Everyone who is reading this, you are the best! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Two weeks were quiet and uneventful. Every day Balinor and his sons were working together. And sometimes they went hunting. Merlin enjoyed these days.

The day was unusually hot, but Merlin needed to stay where he was. The whole royal family of Airia was waiting for the arrival of King Jehan and his daughter. King Jehan was a strong ally and a good friend.

Estienne was standing next to his older brother.

'Merls,' he said quietly 'Are you afraid?'

'Why should I be?' asked the eldest prince.

'Well, you haven't seen Cateline for two years... and you didn't say goodbye to her when you left.' replied Estienne.

'I didn't say goodbye to you as well, but you are not angry, are you?'

'No, but I am your brother. I'll forgive you no matter what you do, because I am the part of your family. Besides, I am not a sensitive little girl.'

'Cateline is not like any other girls, and you know it! ' replied Merlin.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the guests. The doors of the carriage opened, and a towheaded man went out. He was about Balinor's age. After that, the man opened another door of the carriage and gave his hand to a young lady.

'King Jehan! Princess Cateline! We are happy to see you!' greeted the King of Airia.

'We are glad to visit your Kingdom again. And I am happy to see that your whole family is back together.' replied the King of Elcore.

The two old friends were talking, but Merlin didn't hear anything. His attention was on King Jehan's daughter.

Cateline was a tall young lady, with sparkling green eyes and rosy cheeks. She had a confident posture and a light footed walk. The Princess of Elcore was wearing an elegant green dress, the same color as Merlin's jacket. Cateline's long red curly hair was tied in a beautiful hairdo.

Merlin was amazed. Cateline looked like a true lady. The last time he saw the Princess, she was a fourteen year old girl. But now... this lady looked like that Cateline Merlin knew so well, but she wasn't her. Her manners were sophisticated, her voice was gentle... in other words, that was ANOTHER Cateline.

'My Lord, I can't describe how happy I was to receive the news about your return.' said the Princess, giving her small hand to Merlin.

'And I was glad to hear about your visit, my Lady.' answered the eldest Prince of Airia, touching Cateline's hand with his lips.

Once the royals were inside the castle and Merlin was left alone with Cateline, the prince started the conversation.

'Cateline, you look amazing!' said Merlin, without hiding his emotions.

'Thank you, My Lord.' replied Cateline. Her voice was cold and strict.

'Cateline...' the prince began, but was interrupted.

'Excuse me, My Lord, but I am very tired. With your permission, I would like to go to my chambers.'

'Of course... My lady.' said Merlin, after a few seconds of silence.

They bowed to each other, and the Princess went away, leaving astounded Merlin in the hall.

The Prince was lost in his thoughts, so he didn't even notice how he got to his room. He closed the door behind him and sat down.

Cateline has changed. What else did he expect? It's been two years. She simply grew up. But she still was that talkative, mischievous girl, right? Merlin remembered their first meeting and their adventures...

*FLASHBACK*

The six year old Merlin was standing near the King of Airia. The boy was very upset, because he was forced to spend that amazingly bright day in the throne room, instead of playing with other kids outside. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part of that day was a creature in a dress, who was standing in front of him. Balinor told Merlin that this GIRL, was his friend's daughter and that he was supposed to be nice to her. She seemed nice, but she was a GIRL. Girls are strange creatures and they are so boring! And they cry all the time and... and... they are GIRLS!

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Merlin smiled at the memory. He didn't remember much of that day, but those moments which he could remember warmed his heart.

At that second, Estienne, without knocking, entered the room.

'I told you!' he said.

'What?' asked Merlin, surprised.

'Cateline won't leave it that easily! You were right, she is not like other girls. Other girl would jump on you crying and telling how she missed you. But Cateline... Oh, she is great! And the way she was looking at you! That icy cold eyes! I have to admit, she knows what she's doing.' answered Estienne. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling, which was unusual, because his expression always remained calm. Merlin looked at his brother in astonishment.

'I have no idea what you are talking about, Estienne.' replied Merlin.

'You know exactly what I am talking about, but I'm not going to waste my time. I'll see you at the feast.' after those words Estienne went closer to his brother and whispered 'If I were you, I would be expecting something very interesting tonight.'

After his brother left, Merlin was left to his own thoughts again. The youngest prince of Airia was right, you could expect anything from Cateline, like that time when...

*FLASHBACK*

After endless lessons Merlin was finally allowed to go outside. The ten year old prince sighed in relief and was about to go to his friends, when he saw a girl sitting under a tree in the garden. The warlock walked down the stairs and stood next to the girl, who seemed busy with digging something out of the ground.

Merlin didn't know why he was standing and staring at her. There was something in her, something that caught his eye... she was so pretty and looked so peaceful. The girl's hair was falling on her charming face, but she didn't seem to notice. Merlin forgot everything about manners and stood with his mouth open and watched the girl.

Then she looked up at him and with words 'What are looking at?!' threw a nasty, disgusting, dirty slug at him! And it hit Merlin's eye.

That was the second when Merlin realized that this girl wasn't an angel or a fairy princess... well, technically, she was a princess... but that didn't matter! What was she doing in his father's kingdom anyway? Oh, right, it's King Jehan's daughter... what was her name again? Cateline, yes, Cateline! How could he be so blind?! She is a little monster!

Merlin wanted to do something to Cateline as well, but then decided that he needed a good plan. Besides, Balinor wouldn't be happy if he got in a fight with a GIRL! He will think of something else...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

After an hour, Merlin woke up from his sweet childhood memories with the determination to win Cateline's heart back. She was angry and he knew it. But they loved each other and nothing would change that. But what should he do? He would try to talk with Cateline at the feast and then ask her to dance. Besides, the first dance with Cateline is his. It's his chance to make the things right!

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be concentrated on Merlin and Cateline's relationship. But after that the real adventures will begin. Did you guys miss Arthur, the great King of Camelot? ;)**


End file.
